


No More Sad Birthdays!

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Protective Uzumaki Boruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: Four year-old Boruto Uzumaki confronts Lord Sixth when his Daddy is assigned to a mission that will keep him from home on his birthday.





	No More Sad Birthdays!

Kakashi Hatake, Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure, was enjoying a rare day off. He was strolling through the early morning market, greeting citizens and accepting small tokens of gratitude from vendors here or there in his grocery sack. The sun was shining, he had a training session planned with Gai, and a new novel waiting for him. It all looked to be the perfect day off. That was until, a small ball of blonde fury barrelled into his legs. 

“Old man!” screamed the four year old, who was now gripping his trousers and rocking himself back and forth, “You stinky old man!” 

People were passing by, giggling behind their hands at their Hokage’s predicament, and Kakashi looked around for the boy’s mother, one Hinata Uzumaki. He spotted her coming out of a shop, a basket cradled in the crook of her elbow, her heavily pregnant state slowing her down from fetching her son whose tiny fists were assaulting the Hokage’s kneecaps. 

“Boruto! Stop that right now!” cried Hinata as she ran over to scene. The boy did stop but turned to pout at his mother, “But Mommy, he’s bad.” 

“Don’t say those things about Lord Hokage, darling. Or anyone for that matter,” said Hinata, before reaching down to grab the little blonde’s hand and looking back at Kakashi, “I’m so sorry Lord Sixth, I turned around for a moment and he was gone.” 

“Little kids are like that, Hinata,” said Kakashi, his eye curving with a smile, “I’m used to his father’s abuse, so it’s not a big deal. Though normally Naruto is a bit more upfront about why I made him angry.” 

Hinata’s pale eyes widened, “Oh well it’s because well--” “You’re making Daddy go on a mission on his birthday! He’s going to be all alone and sad!” yelled Boruto, glaring up at the tall man. 

Kakashi was less than surprised about the revelation. When he had scheduled the mission, a simple affair which would involve Naruto guarding a noblewoman at a festival, he had noted the dates that it would cover. But the mission was so simple, and the noble family was willing to pay  _ a lot.  _ Kakashi’s special “Naruto Tax” that he added to missions requested by rich patrons who simply wanted to say they hired the world renown Naruto Uzumaki for some mundane task had helped fund a couple of hospitals and social reform projects. They might have bored Naruto to tears, but he knew how important the funding they brought in to the village was. Plus, his wife loved how they kept her husband out of harm’s way, and with their baby girl arriving in a couple of months, Naruto tried to avoid putting her under undo stress. 

Kakashi had considered cancelling the mission though when he saw that October 10 would fall in the middle of it, but Naruto had reassured him it would be fine. That he could do something with his family when he got back. Boruto must not have agreed with this. 

“Mommy said Daddy spent his birthdays all alone when he was little so now they have to be special! No more sad birthdays and he can’t be alone!” said the boy, looking up at his mother for reassurance, “Right Mommy?” 

“Well, darling, Daddy won’t really be alone. He knows you and me and the baby will be waiting for him when he gets home, so he won’t be sad,” reassured Hinata with a smile. 

“But what if he is? We won’t even know! What if he thinks about when he was little and had nobody?” asked Boruto, surprising Kakashi with how thoughtful his concerns were. The little boy then turned his pleading eyes back to Kakashi, “Please Mr. Hokage, don’t make my Daddy go. I want to help Mommy make him breakfast and wake him up with a hug and then go have ramen. I made him a card and everything!” Tears welled up in his eyes for the full effect. 

Kakashi was about to open his mouth when someone called out, “Hey! There you guys are!” They all turned to see Naruto walking down the street in his joggers and orange hoodie. Boruto cried out, “Daddy!” before breaking away from his mother and running up the man, who scooped up the little boy and tossed him around in the air to Boruto’s delight, who squealed joyfully. “Hey buddy, you been helping Mommy with the grocery shopping?” asked Naruto as he held Boruto upside down by his ankles. The boy answered with a giggle-ridden cry of, “Daddy!” Naruto snorted and flipped the boy around before putting him over his head and on his shoulders. 

It was then that Naruto noticed Kakashi, “Oh hey, Kakashi-sensei. You having a nice day off?”

“It was nice, but your son was giving me a talking to,” replied Kakashi as Naruto walked over to his wife, who asked him why he came and found them. “We were going to make you breakfast and let you sleep through the morning,” said Hinata. Naruto nodded, “I know, but I woke up and the house is too big without you guys.” He then leaned down and kissed his wife on her cheek, making Boruto let out a noise of disgust. “But what’s this about Bolt yelling at the Hokage? You committing treason, little guy?” asked Naruto, cocking an eyebrow as he looked upward. 

“Daddy, he’s sending you away on your birthday! It’s not fair!” cried the boy as he sadly laid his head on the top of his father’s. Naruto sighed and reached up to pull the boy off his shoulders and swing him around in front of him so they could make eye contact, “Boruto, we talked about this. Daddy’s work sometimes takes him away on important days. We can celebrate it later. I will look forward to spending my birthday with you, Mommy and the baby when I get home okay. Daddy won’t be sad, okay buddy? And I’ll have a picture of you guys if I do, understand Bolt?” The boy’s bottom lip jutted out as he nodded stiffly, and Naruto smiled and said, “Come ‘ere.” He then pulled the boy against him and Boruto wrapped his small arms around Naruto’s neck, he legs coming around Naruto’s chest. 

“Sorry, for the interruption, Lord Sixth,” said Hinata, who was smiling at her boys, “We will let you get on with your shopping.” Hinata then walked over to Naruto, who took her hand in his bandaged one, his other arm supporting a clinging Boruto. 

“No worries, you all enjoy breakfast,” said Kakashi with a wave. He sighed as the family walked off, looked like he needed to stop by the office and send out a notice cancelling that mission. They could do without the money, there would always be people willing to pay for the notorious Naruto Uzumaki on a mission, one less wouldn’t make a difference. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @emmaweebinout if you want to talk about cutesy Dad!Naruto fic ideas


End file.
